I Wish
by arthur's stalker
Summary: ‘Aku ingin hubungan ini bisa terjalin selamanya’. Summarynya gaje ya? Gomen! Tapi R&R ya!


Hahai! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, setelah lumayan lama kena WB akhirnya bisa bikin fict lagi! Oke R&R ya!

Bleach © Kubo Tite-senpai

I Wish.. © Kim Bum's wife! Hahaha XD (Toushirou dikemanain?)

OOC, GAJE, gomen kalo jelek.

**-XxX-**

"Ah aku capek! Kenapa selalu ada hollow, huuh.." gumam Ichigo sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur. "Aku juga capek! Dikira cuma kau saja!" jawab Rukia dengan nada tak senang.

Maklum mereka semua, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, dan Orihime kecapekan karena akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hollow di Karakura.

-

-

-

"Ichigo! Ayo bangun sudah siang! Nanti kita terlambat lagi!" kata Rukia sambil melihat jam levisnya. Namun Ichigo tidak mau bangun, dia malah masih menggeliat seperti ulat di kasur.

"Rukia aku malas, kau berangkat duluan saja! Aku bolos sampai jam istirahat!" jawab Ichigo malas-malasan. "Huuh, biar saja nanti kan pelajaran Ochi-sensei. Aku tak tahu kau mau dihukum apa lagi." Rukia manas-manasin Ichigo agar Ichigo cepat bangun.

"Ahh.. Apa iya? Kalau begitu harus buru-buru!" Ichigo yang kaget langsung duduk dikasurnya dan segera mandi. '_Hehe, Ichigo. Biar tau rasa kau. Lagian disuruh mandi susah banget!_'Batin Rukia sambil trsenyum menang.

"Ichigo cepat! Sudah jam 8 nih!" Rukia teriak-teriak gaje dari kamar. Mumpung dikediaman Kurosaki sedang tidak ada orang boleh dong teriak-teriak seenaknya.

"Ini sudah cepat-cepat sekarang mau gosok gigi!" Ichigo juga teriak dari kamar mandi. "Huhh" Rukia kembali mendesah. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8.15.

Ichigo masuk kamar hanya menggunakan handuk saja, tiba-tiba dia membuka handuknya karena dia lupa kalau ada Rukia dikamarnya, sehingga terlihat pantat Ichigo (A/N : Ceritanya Ichigo membelakangi Rukia, kalau engga bisa gawat)

"I... Ichigo, kau- sedang apa?" tanya Rukia gelagapan sambil menutup mata menggunakan tangannya. Ichigo nengok sebentar dan langsung memakai handuknya lagi.

"Ma.. Maaf, aku lupa kalau ada kamu. Kalau begitu pergi duluan saja." kata Ichigo. "Baka! Kenapa bukan dari tadi saja sih ngomong begitu!" seru Rukia marah-marah sambil keluar lewat jendela kamar Ichigo. "Huhh, si cebol itu" desah Ichigo.

-

-

-

"Kuchiki-san tumben tidak bersama Kurosaki-kun?" sapa Orihime didepan kelas dengan senyumnya yang polos itu. "Ah, memangnya harus sama dia?" jawab Rukia sambil membalas senyum Orihime. "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Ishida? Bukannya dia melawan galiant sendirian?" tambah Rukia sambil menerawang bangku Uryuu yang hanya terdapat tasnya. "Oh Ishida-kun, dia baik-baik saja. Sepertinya di sedang ke kamar kecil tadi." Jawab Orihime.

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun!" sapa Orihime lagi. "Iya" jawab Ichigo malas dan langsung duduk di bangkunya. "Ah iya! Bukannya sekarang pelajaran Ochi-sensei?" tanya Ichigo ke Keigo yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Sekarang kan Ochi-sensei sedang sakit, jadi kita bebas! Yey..!" Keigo menjawab dan kembali gaje dengan '**Lucky Dancenya**'.

'_Rukia! Sial, kau mengerjaiku_!' batin Ichigo kesal. Ichigo berdiri dan bertanya pada Orihime, "Inoue, Rukia kemana?".

"Kuchiki-san? Aku tidak tahu, tadi sih aku melihatnya pergi keluar kelas."

"Terima kasih ya Inoue!" kata Ichigo sambil lari keluar kelas. '_Ada apa ya? Apa ada hollow? Kalau ada kok tidak terasa reiatsunya?_' batin Orihime, '_Ya sudahlah, biar Kurosaki-kun yang mengusnya._'

Ichigo berlari kemana-mana tapi tidak juga menemukan Rukia, satu-satu ruang klub didatanginya tetapi Rukia tidak ada di mana-mana. '_Oh iya, mungkin saja Rukia sedang ke kamar kecil, bodohnya aku sampai ngos ngosan mencari Rukia itu._'.

Tetapi selama kira-kira setangah jam Rukia tidak kunjung keluar dari kamar kecil. Jantung Ichigo berdegup lebih kencang lagi.

'_Aduh kemana sih si cebol itu, jangan-jangan terjadi apa-apa dengannya._' Ichigo sudah mulai resah, dia berniat bolos sekolah. Di jalan dia menangkap sesosok perempuan berambut biru tua yang sudah tidak asing baginya, dia sedang meronta-ronta karena mulutnya ditutup preman-preman ganas itu.

**Ichigo's POV**

'_Kenapa dengan si kerdil itu?_' batinku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari menghajar preman-preman yang mengganggu Rukia.

"I-Ichigo?" tanyanya. "Terimakasih." dia berkata sambil menunduk. "Yah sama-sama, lagipula kenapa kau kenapa bisa disini?" tanyaku. "Tadi aku ingin mengambil majalah chappy edisi terbaru, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin membacanya." jawab Rukia dengan nada ceria sambil menunjukan majalahnya. "Dan kau sendiri kok bisa disini?".

"Tadi aku mengkhawatirkanmu tau! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana sampai semua ruang klub aku datangi" jawabku jengkel.

"Oh ya? Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Terima kasih KUROSAKI-KUN." katanya yang alhasil membuat pipiku terasa panas, aku yakin pasti sekarang pipiku sudah seperti rambut Renji.

"E..eh, siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanyaku gelagapan, aku paling kesal kalau mendengar dia memanggilku dengan kata 'Kurosaki-kun'.

"Kau! Yasudahlah kita pulang saj-" 'Krrryuk!' tiba-tiba perutku bunyi, memang benar sekarang aku lapar sekali, tadi saja belum sempat sarapan.

"Kau lapar? Kalau begitu kita makan dulu yuk! Aku juga sedang lapar." katanya.

**End Ichigo's POV **

-

-

-

"Mbak! Mbak, menunya dong." panggil Rukia. "Iya silakan." jawab pelayan restoran itu. "Pacarnya ya?" bisik pelayan itu ke Ichigo, Rukia sedang fokus ke menunya jadi tidak melihatnya.

"Ti-tidak kok!" bantah Ichigo, "Pacarnya manis lho! Hahaha, begitu ya anak jaman sekarang." Kata pelayan itu.

"Mbak, aku pesen es jeruk dan nasi goreng ayam." ujar Rukia dan memberi menu makananya ke Ichigo. "Aku es kelapa muda sama nasi goreng special aja deh." Ucap Ichigo. "Sebentar lagi diantar ya!" ujar pelayan restoran itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ichigo! Teraktir dong!" kata Rukia sambil makan. "Iya iya, lagipula gimana kamu mau bayar ini?".

"Hehehe." jawab Rukia. Ichigo hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil.

'Sepertinya.. Memang harus sekarang.' batin Ichigo.

"Ru..Rukia, sebenarnya.. Dari awal kita bertemu aku merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatiku. Setelah lama kita satu Rumah aku baru tahu perasaan ini, mau kah kau bersamaku-" kata-kata Ichigo terputus oleh Rukia. "Ya aku juga begitu, aku merasa jika bersamamu aku selalu merasa nyaman dan aman. Jadi.." Rukia menarik napas terlebih dahulu dan mengeluarkannya. "Jadi kita jadian mulai hari ini..?" tanya Ichigo. "Ya.." jawab Rukia yakin. Ichigo mencium kening Rukia lembut, dan Rukia membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Tuh kan benar kalau mereka pacaran, hahaha.." bisik pelayan yang tadi.

'_**Aku ingin hubungan ini bisa terjalin selamanya'**_

**-XxX-**

Akhirnya jadi juga fict ini, huah. Dan lagi-lagi OneShoot, tapi waktu liat jam ternyata cuman ngerjain fict ini setengah jam. Hahaha XD

REVIEWNYA?? :P


End file.
